


归春2

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 桃辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 18:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	归春2

张筱春站在斑驳的玫瑰花窗前，抬头望着窗外枝桠上的新雪，一只麻雀受了惊逃开，雪花便扑簌簌的落在了花圃里。  
他轻轻捻碎手心里的纸条，将碎屑扬到窗外，立刻被雪花葬在地里。张筱春径直走向主卧，推开雕花门，一股呛人的雪茄味迎面而来。  
他摇曳着身姿，在暗黄的灯里一步一步走向躺椅上的人。随即屁股一歪，懒散地坐在那个人的腿上，伸出双手斜捧住他的头。  
“别闹”李彪从椅子上坐起来，吐出一口烟圈，左手抚上筱春的腰身，  
“你不是之前不愿意让太多人知道。怎么，改主意了？”  
“要你管”，筱春嘴一撇，他伸出手指敲了敲李彪胸口的军徽，“我看啊，某些人是忘了，他也还没得手呢”。  
“到时候来个生米煮成熟饭，你也跑不了”，李彪眯着眼瞧他，不忘左手悄悄攀上筱春圆润的臀，感受着丝质大褂下饱满的形状：  
“看你本事咯“筱春嗤笑，歪着头敲开了作祟的手，“找你谈正事”  
李彪低头去嗅筱春脖颈上淡淡的体香，  
“你的事都是正事”。  
“曹公子，以前德云社的，帮我查查他呗？”

他被绑在太师椅上，四肢被大大分开锁在凳角。面前的男人毫不掩饰强烈的欲望，仿佛一头狼，要将他生吞。  
郭狞笑着，将手指狠狠插入他的身下搅弄，他挣扎,翻滚，头撞到了旁边墙壁，却逃不开那恶魔般的手指。郭狂暴的将下体顶入，筱春颤抖的呻吟着，殷红的血从大腿间慢慢滴落，晕染了撕裂的小褂。他无力的惊呼，高喊——  
张筱春从可怕的梦里醒过来了，不断低喘着。梦境带给他的惊惧仿佛真实发生过。怎么会做这样的梦？他捂住头。从见到那个人开始，深埋他心底的欲望又蠢蠢欲动。他甩了甩头，抱着被子躺下，双眼无力的望向天边。  
一夜无眠。

翌日，筱春悠悠转醒，太阳已晒到高处，在座钟的玻璃上反射出金灿灿的光。。  
他裹在法兰绒被子里，头痛欲裂，想起昨天半夜的梦来，心里仍有余悸。即便同李彪的关系维持了一段时间，由于他极力回避，二人从未行过房事。但梦里，那个人靠近他时，他惊惧，颤抖，但心底竟如抽丝般萌生出期待。那温热滚烫的物件好似依旧留在他身体内，他甚至有点留恋这样的感觉。这太荒唐了。筱春感到羞耻，原来他是那么怕那个人，怕到了骨子里，怕到即使在梦里那个人依然以残酷者的身份出现。但是他又是那样渴望亲近他——不管是以什么样的方式，从小到大都是。他离了父母，养他长大的便是他。他渴望他的眼神，每一次爱抚和夸奖。  
张筱春望着窗外令人炫目的光芒，太阳能把一切秘密都暴漏在天日之下，他以前不知道那意味着什么，但是现在他知道了——  
他记得16岁那次挨打，因为练功偷懒被抓个现行。师父剥开他的裤子，露出白嫩的屁股，他瑟缩着又隐隐迎合着。巴掌一下一下落在他的屁股上，师父一边打一边数落着。他颤抖着躲避疼痛，粗糙的巴掌却给他带来了奇妙的反应，身下的某个器官颤颤巍巍的挺立了起来，像初生的荷尖。  
终于挨完了，还没等师父开口嘱咐，他立刻慌慌张张的提上裤子，跌跌撞撞的跑到自己屋子里锁上房门，翻身钻进被窝。他伸手摸进裤子，一片凉凉的黏意。十几岁的男孩第一次不受控制的泄了身。他又惊又羞，只得用手帕匆匆处理，包裹好了丢进垃圾桶，像没事儿人一样走出房间。他不敢对任何人提起。  
半夜，月亮爬上枝头。师父轻轻走进他的房间，看见了垃圾桶里的手帕。他蒙着被子大气不敢出。师父沉默了半晌，叹了一口气：  
“好孩子，长大了”。

阴冷的雪天，书房内却水汽氤氲，熏香缭绕。这是烧了不知道多少炭火才温暖起来的，成了冰冷偌大的后花园里一片温暖安隅的孤岛。郭德纲闭眼坐在檀香木太师椅上，旁边的徒弟小心翼翼的为他揉肩。这几天的日子并不安生。他时常想起来张筱春那双飞檐般的桃花眸，那是张筱春母家留下来的，莺眼般的凤眸，他的亡妻也有一模一样的一对。  
那日厅里，张筱春拿那双眼睛向他一望，他就立刻如跌入泥潭，多少年没看见那样的一双眼了！他知筱春心里有不忿，要不然不会再也没回来过。这么些年，他变得纤长瘦削，变得步履如风，变得波澜不惊。郭德纲怀念那个只到自己肩膀，悄悄牵着他衣角的小少年，却不得不接受溜走的这些岁月，接受一个崭新的，意气风发而又与他无关的灵魂。  
九郎静静地推开书房大门，目不斜视地穿过耸入屋顶高大的书架和装潢考究的柜门。每次来到师父的书房，一股威严压迫之感扑面而来。  
“师父”，郭德纲挥挥手示意揉肩的弟子退下。九郎是他最得力的徒弟之一，本是德云社小园子里说相声的，因机灵懂事，巧言令色被他调来做了随从，平日社外活动均交给九郎处理。  
“师父，打听回来吴老板那边儿，是打算今天晚上张筱春演出时候下手。”九郎压低声音向他汇报。  
“什么时候？”郭德纲眉头一皱，  
“就今晚，广和楼大戏院”。  
他摩挲着温热的茶壶，心里陡然辗转，上次吴其庸要给他提供郭夫人遇害的细节，条件是张筱春的命。这次，吴其庸看来是要亲自下手了。  
思量片刻，他起身披上风衣，吩咐了身旁的徒弟。  
少顷，郭德纲坐上了轿车，后面尾随几车全副武装的弟子。黑压压的车轮碾过未化开的冰，向着疾风里驶去，卷起一阵飞散的雪花。


End file.
